


[Podfic] I am the "Who" When You Call "Who's There?"

by dapatty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Halloween, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Y'all I don't even know because Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)<br/>written for j2_everafter , it's a J2 retelling of Nightmare Before Christmas, featuring RagDoll!Jensen and PumpkinKing!Jared! ....do i need to tell you it's crack? Also, uh, disembodiedhand!porn and a completely skewed version of Christmas. *hidesface*</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I am the "Who" When You Call "Who's There?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I am the "Who" When You Call "Who's There?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87530) by queenklu. 



Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/I%20am%20the%20Who%20When%20You%20Call%20Who's%20There.mp3) | **Size:** 161 MB | **Duration:** 02:20:39
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/I%20am%20the%20Who%20When%20You%20Call%20Who's%20There.m4b) | **Size:** 70 MB | **Duration:** 02:20:39
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/I%20am%20the%20Who%20When%20You%20Call%20Who's%20There.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cover by the ever intrepid and wonderful [reena_jenkins](ao3.org/users/reena_jenkins).
> 
> Contains music from the Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack. 
> 
> This is my only proper J2 fic, mainly because my rpf usually involves dudes in bands. We won't talk about how long this has been sitting on my harddrive. This is all @eosrose and reena's fault. Merry Holidays and Stuff Y'all!


End file.
